


Mind control - Day 1

by berry_howlter



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, FebuWhump2021, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_howlter/pseuds/berry_howlter
Summary: A little bit of Bucky Barnes whump for day 1 of FebuwhumpWhen tony has a plan but it goes horribly wrong**Set in an Avengers training mission, with a similar vibe to the fight in civil war but they’re all friends this time!**TW - mentions of blood, mild seizure, pain, passing out, swearing
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158884
Kudos: 16





	Mind control - Day 1

Something was wrong. Bucky didn’t know what, but his whole mind felt off. There was a throbbing sensation in the back of his head; it was less of a pain and more of an uncomfortable awareness. He didn’t have time to worry about it. He was on a training mission with the rest of the avengers, team cap vs team iron man, and he wasn’t about to lose the fight for his best friend. The teams were split evenly, Captain America, Bucky, Sam, Clint and Thor against Tony, Peter, Wanda, Vision and Natasha. It meant that they were all evenly matched and it was taking all Bucky’s strength to try and beat them. The brief was simple, ensure the other team became overpowered and surrendered. It was supposed be for ‘team building’ but Bucky sensed it might be more to do with learning about everyone else’s weaknesses in battle. What for? He wasn’t sure.

Even in the midst of training, Bucky grinned slightly when he caught Steve’s eye across the unit. His best friend since they were young, Steve was the only thing that had managed to keep Bucky grounded since his release from hydra, and then SHIELD. Fighting alongside his friend would always be exactly where he belonged.

The throbbing sensation grew more powerful and far more painful as he fought. His eyes instinctively sought out the blue suit across the airport, seeking that familiar comfort in his times of need. He needed that reassurance that no matter what happened with the training, things would be okay so long as Steve was there. He was currently having hand to hand combat with Natasha, and even he had to admit that she was very good. So good that he was starting to lose even with his super strength and years of extensive training. He chalked it up to lack of sleep, not thinking for a second that the pain in his head might be doing it.

A blinding pain lanced through his skull, rendering him completely sightless as he dropped to his knees, all thoughts of the battle forgotten. Natasha landed a well aimed kick to his stomach before she realised something was wrong. The rest of the fight raged on around him, but Bucky didn’t care. He could hear someone screaming, a guttural, terrible scream that sounded like pure pain. It took moments before he realised it was him making those sounds. The pain in his head gripped like a vice and he dropped onto his side, his body beginning to shake. Blackness enveloped him.

—————————————————————————

Tony spun round in horror when he heard the screams echoing across the grass. The fight ceased almost immediately as everyone turned to see what the source of the horrific noise was. The blood left Tony’s face as he realised it was the winter soldier. He scanned the vicinity, searching for a possible cause when he caught eyes with Wanda, who had turned a startling shade of green. He flew over to her, retracting the helmet of his suit the second he was in front of her. She barely acknowledged his existence.  
“What did you do?” Tony asked, gently grabbing her wrist. She saw him then, her eyes glazed over with guilt.  
“I was- I- oh god. Oh god.” Wanda began to panic then, realising that she was the cause of Bucky Barnes’ pain.  
“Wanda talk to me. We can fix this.” Tony said to her as calmly as he could. She took a deep breath.  
“I just wanted to slow them all down but Bucky… I didn’t know he would- I forgot about hydra... they must’ve made him more susceptible to my power.” She gulped before continuing,  
“It wasn’t supposed to hurt this much, just enough to give us all a breather... Tony I’m so sorry.” She looked away from him again, looking as though she was definitely going to vomit. Tony gripped her wrist more tightly.  
“Get out of here. Once Steve realised it was you, all hell will break loose. Get out of here. Apologise later.” When Wanda didn’t move Tony added,“Go. Please. I’ll fix this”

Wanda nodded and ran from the field, heading straight back to the compound, Vision immediately followed her. Tony watched them go and then turned back to the man shaking on the tarmac.

———————————————————————————

Steve had never run so fast as he did when Bucky started screaming. He didn’t know how any human could produce such a sound. It shattered his heart and his stomach felt like it had twisted into a knot by the time he dropped onto his knees beside his best friend. Natasha had ack away, her face frozen in horror. It was clear she thought she had caused Bucky’s pain. Bucky’s hands were up, covering his ears - no clawing at his head, as he shouted, his voice becoming hoarse. Steve felt his throat close, panic gripping him as he tried to figure out what was wrong. He quickly made an assessment- no visible injuries - so gently placed his hand on Bucky’s arm. That was a mistake. Bucky stopped screaming, but his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to shake.

“Shit. SHIT.” Steve shouted, backing away from his friend. The rational part of his mind told him that this wasn’t a conventional seizure, that it was Bucky’s mind’s mechanism when it thinks it’s being attacked from within, but he couldn’t accept rationality. His friend was in pain. Steve was about to call Tony on his comms when Bucky suddenly stopped moving. Steve resumed his position by Bucky’s side, gently pressing his neck to find a pulse. It was there, strong and steady, and Steve sighed in relief. 

He then noticed the presence of the other avengers. None of them had dared get too close but he could see concern on their faces. He did an instinctive head count. Two were missing, and it didn’t take him long to realise it was Wanda and Vision. Steve knew Wanda had been near Tony last so scanned for him across the group. Tony made eye contact then looked away, shaking his head imperceptibly.

There was no time to find out what that meant though, as Bucky groaned behind him, his muscles having stopped contacting so violently. He was no longer clawing at his head but his breathing was laboured and gasping. Steve gently moved Bucky’s hands away from his head, his gaze steeling when he saw the red fingernail marks taking down the side of his skull. There was blood under Bucky’s fingernails where he had ripped at his head so violently that he had broken the delicate skin.

“Bucky?” Steve said gently, careful not to speak to loudly in case Bucky’s head was painful. “Are you there buck? Talk to me bud.” Bucky’s body stilled completely, and he scrunched his face up before his eyelids fluttered open.

“Steve?” Bucky croaked, his voice scraped painfully in his throat. “Wha’ ‘ppened?” He squinted, looking up into Steve’s worried eyes. 

“I’m not sure Buck, one second you were fighting Nat and then you were on the ground screaming. You scared me half to death.” Steve explained, watching Bucky try and piece the information together with his memories. Tony placed a tentative hand on Steve’s shoulder. He hadn’t even noticed the man approach him, even in the iron suit.

“I think I know what happened,” Steve looked at him then, his eyebrows furrowed in questioning, “Wanda and I, we wanted to try something new with her powers, to see what limits she could push it to and-“ tony looked down, sheepishly “I think the technique she was using on everyone triggered something in Barnes’ brain to think it was being attacked.” Steve blinked once, turning his attention back to Bucky. Tony could no longer see Steve’s face but could see the rage in his clenched jaw and fists.

“Do you have any idea how much damage you could have caused?” Steve seethed, “you could’ve just undone the years of work we’ve done to get Bucky back again. How dare you use us all as experiments?” Steve was facing him now, looking very much as if he was going to punch Tony very, very hard. Tony backed away, hands up in a surrendering pose.

“I’m sorry Cap, I didn’t think!” He looked around at the gathered avengers, “look don’t blame Wanda for this, she barely agreed to it in the first place. Let’s get Barnes fixed up and then I’ll make sure you get your opportunity to be pissed, okay? But right now Barnes is the priority.” Steve held his steely gaze for a second longer and then nodded stiffly, turning back to his best friend, who was starting to get the strength back in his muscles enough to gently sit up with Steve’s help. Steve gestured to Sam to give him a hand helping Bucky to his feet. He swayed slightly and grabbed Steve’s arm as vertigo hit him. The rest of the avengers had dispersed, Steve remembered vaguely hearing someone mention something about the medbay and doctor Cho, so he knew he’d find them all back at the compound with medical help waiting.

Bucky’s steps faltered as he groaned, his head throbbing fiercely, so Steve picked him up into his arms and carried the super soldier all the way back to the medbay and onto the doctor’s waiting gurney. At some point on the journey back, Bucky had passed out again, his head falling against Steve’s shoulder.

“I’ve got you Buck,” Steve whispered as he set him down, “I’ve always got you. ‘Til the end of the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first instalment in the series! Please feel free to leave comments and kudos if you’d like me to write more! I’ll also take suggestions for stories relating to the marvel universe that you’d like to read!
> 
> Ellie


End file.
